


diner dash

by kindlingchild



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlingchild/pseuds/kindlingchild
Summary: He was back again.Him, with his stupid orange parka and his stupidly messy hair.Him, with his constant scratched up face and freckled cheeks.Him, who loved to torment Butters during his busiest hours.Just another day of work at the diner.





	diner dash

**Author's Note:**

> heyo!! im sorry if this is horrendously ooc i havent written bunny before and am just super rusty in general aaa
> 
> i only wrote him like this bc i see butters as a pretty responsible kid? so since this is aged up i figured he would be stressed in situations normal to be stressed in lol
> 
> but yeah!! i hope you enjoy and leave feedback on how to make butters "butters" even in stressful situations lmao

 

"Oh hamburgers," Butters ducked below the counter, "He's back, isn't he?"

"Afraid so Butters," Kyle laughed half-heartedly, resting his arm on th countertop, nodding as an acknowledgement to the presence of Butters' most hated regular.

Butters peeked over the counter, a flash of orange breezing past his eyes, before he immediately ducked back below the counter, safe from the torment of the man in orange.

"Heya Kyle, is he here today?" Butters could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm afraid he's a lil' late today, Kenny. Why don't you take a seat and we'll serve you in a little bit," Kyle smiled at the man Butters refused to see, only coming out of his shelter once he heard the man's footsteps fade into the distance.

He glanced at the pie baking in the oven nearby— he had just placed it in, it should be done by lunch hour.

"Butters, we're opening in five minutes," Kyle laughed softly as Butters splayed out across the floor, sighing in defeat, "Get ready for breakfast rush, yeah? You know you can't hide forever anyway."

Butters stood shakily, slowly regaining his balance as he pushed himself up. He nodded towards Kyle, who flashed him a small smile before walking towards the kitchen.

Butters scanned the small diner, with its tacky black and white tiled floor and fake red leather exterior of the chairs.

He was all too easy to spot, sitting alone in a booth meant for four, wearing the same orange parka that he had worn since the first day he had come in years ago.

Kenny McCormick grinned at Butters once noticing that the waiter had seen him, causing Butters to spin around before letting his cheeks flush pink.

"Just ignore him for the day, you'll be fine," the blonde waiter whispered to himself, rubbing his temples as if easing the pain of a headache.

He techinically didn't have one at the moment, and he was glad he didn't— Kenny McCormick was a big enough headache as he was.

The familiar sound of a ringing bell echoed through the diner, signalling their official open, and the start of the breakfast rush.

Butters breathed in deeply, forcing a smile on his face as he pushed through the exhaustion that ached in his bones.

The first customer stepped through the glass doors.

* * *

 

It was hell.

It always hell, the breakfast rush.

Butters nearly slipped several times as careless consumers spilled their free water on the tiles, every employee in the diner too busy to clean it up.

He got several orders wrong, apologising and apologising and apologising, but the customer always yelled at him, giving up with a discontented grunt.

Today seemed particularly worse than usual, and Butters was not enjoying it.

He was walking back to the counter after messing up another customer's order, his heart racing and his hair blocking his vision as he rushed back to the kitchen.

Suddenly, he was pulled back, a gentle grip on his waist apron keeping him in place.

He turned with a forced smile, thinking it was another customer who was simply upset that Butters had not noticed him.

But instead he saw orange, and Kenny looked at him with a glint of concern in his strikingly blue eyes.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked, and Butters glanced at him for a second before he heard the angry grumbles from a table nearby; something about their order taking too long.

Butters frowned and snatched his apron from between Kenny's fingers, continuing his walk to the kitchen.

Kenny was always getting in the way of his work.

 

* * *

 

Eventually the breakfast rush was over, and the employees of the diner had a few hours to rest before lunch came around.

Butters wiped the sweat off his forehead, dreading cleaning the mess that the earlier customers had left behind.

He walked to the store room, surprised to see Kyle picking up the mop and water bucket.

"I-I thought it was my turn to clean."

"It is, but your favourite customer has requested for his favourite waiter to serve him, so that means you have to keep guard of him," Kyle grinned, "You know how he is."

Butters dragged a hand down his face.

As if it were planned, Kenny whistled to Butters from behind him, a smirk on his face as he waved Butters over.

"Duty calls," Kyle laughed as Butter groaned, dragging his feet over to the booth where Kenny sat.

Kenny waved with a grin, sliding his empty coffee mug to the edge of the table. Kyle must have served him that during breakfast. Kyle usually had more time during breakfast, being on cashier duty and all.

"Heya," Kenny smiled, holding his coffee mug up towards Butters, "Good work just now."

"Thanks, but I'd appreciate it if ya' didn't stop me next time, fella." Butters took the coffee mug, trying not to glare at Kenny too much. He was a regular, after all. He gave them money, which was a good enough reason for Butters to tolerate him.

"Sorry. By the way," Butters paused midway on the way back to the kitchen, spinning around to face Kenny, awaiting further orders, "Are those jeans made of boyfriend material?"

Butters immediately spun back around, storming off. He could hear Kenny's raspy laughter echo in the empty diner behind him. He'd never let Kenny see how flustered he got. He would never hear the end of it.

He placed the coffee mug under the coffee dispenser, pressing the button and watching as boiling dark brown liquid shot out of the machine and straight into the mug below it.

Butters ducked down, checking the pie once more through the glass panel in the oven door.

A few hours more.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, lunch break hit.

Lunch was never as hectic as breakfast, but it didn't change the fact that Butters was having an extraordinarily horrendous day.

He got more orders wrong than breakfast, broke two cups, got yelled at by countless rushing customers. He slipped thrice on the tiles of the floor that Kyle had just mopped clean, sloppily catching himself each time he did, just barely saving the plates he held on his countless trips to and fro the kitchen.

He could see the worried glances that Kenny threw his way each trip back to the kitchen, but as Butters stated, Kenny no longer bothered him during his chaotic shifts.

Eventually his second hell of the day was over, and he fell onto the ground behind the counter, slumping against the wall as he sprawled his limbs across the tiles.

"Good job today, Butters," Kyle nodded to him, extending a hand towards the exhausted waiter. Butters used all his energy to smile back at Kyle, shifting his gaze towards the pie that was still baking in the oven.

"Oh! It's done! It's done!" Butters cheered softly as he stood, walking over to the oven and pulling out the pie with a gloved hand.

He pressed lightly in the centre, watching as flakes of pastry crumbled down the sides.

It was perfect.

"Hey! Looks great," Kyle picked a stray flake off the spotless kitchen counter top— Kyle was fantastic at keeping the kitchen clean. He placed the flake in his mouth, raising his eyebrows in surprise, "It's crispy too. You did a great job with this one."

Butters smiled.

Going through hell twice was worth it if he got to bring back the perfect pie for the person who always put a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

They closed before dinner (thank God), when the sun was setting and the moon started to rise.

Butters and Kyle walked to the back where the staff room was, waving to several of their co-workers as they walked to their bags.

"You go ahead first, I'll lock up," Kyle said as he took his apron off, hanging it on the hooks on the wall.

"You sure?" Butters mimicked Kyle's actions, hanging his apron first and slinging his satchel across his shoulder. He reached into his bag, taking the keys to the diner out, placing it in the palm of his hand and extending towards Kyle.

"Yep. Plus, there's someone waiting for you outside. Don't wanna keep em' waiting too long, do you?" Kyle smiled, taking the keys from Butters.

"I s'pose not. Thanks Kyle," Butters waved as he ran out of the staff room, grabbing the white box that sat on the countertop in the diner on the way out.

He dashed out the glass doors despite the fatigue that weighed his bones down. He was careful not to knock the white box, however. He didn't suffer the whole day just to drop the pie.

He looked around, barely visible fog coming out of his mouth as he breathed. It was cold today, and Butters was only wearing his mint sweater.

"You're gonna freeze to death like that, Leo."

He spun around, watching as Kenny McCormick walked towards him with a small smile.

Butters ran towards Kenny, colliding with him and relaxing as he felt familiar arms wrap around him.  
Immediately, it was warmer than it was when he stood alone.

But then again, everything was warmer with Kenny.

"I made ya' pie. Today's one is really good," Butters pulled back from the embrace, finally getting a good look at his boyfriend.

They had met a little over five years ago, when Kenny walked into the diner with his stupidly attractive grin and cute freckled face. He came back almost every other day after he met Butters, and the two eventually started talking during Butters' free hours or when he was on break.

Kenny was a daycare helper, taking shifts with his employees everyday, so he only worked on certain days of the week. Every other day, he would appear in the diner.

"Really? Is it apple?" he asked, and Butters nodded twice before nuzzling his head into the crook of Kenny's neck. It was too cold.

The sound of keys jingling behind them separated their embrace, causing both to turn their heads towards the doors of the diner. Kyle stood with the keys in his hand and his green hat on his head, orange jacket wrapped tightly around his torso.

"Hey Kyle. Stan went home first, kid puked all over him so," Kenny laughed, causing Kyle to roll his eyes and nod in acknowledgment. He walked off, waving to both as he did.

They waved back before turning back to eachother, and Butters felt his shoulders drop as he relaxed and released all the tension that had built up in him throughout the day.

"Let's go home." Kenny gently took Butters' hand, and they found their way home.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feedback is greatly appreciated for i am a comment starved writer so thank u for commenting!!
> 
> tumblr: umbraxstaff
> 
> thanks for reading xx


End file.
